The Fairy and the Prince
by ElleryForgot
Summary: Jane and Chad have been friends since they were very little. Mostly because Cinderella had a... debt to say the least, with Fairy God Mother and Jane provide to be a very difficult child to raise indeed. But with Chad as her only friend, who can she tell when she starts getting feelings for Mr. Charming himself? Haven't seen this pairing yet so I hope you like it. K extra in case
1. Remembering the Good Times

**The Fairy and the Prince**

" _Chad! Chad!" yelled Jane as she tried to catch up with the Prince._ They had been friends then. When she was that young. She remembers they were inseparable. _"Chad! Wait for me! CHAD!" Jane remembers that she slipped and fell after the last bellow. She had scrapped her knee and was starting to get scared. So she cried, like any normal five year old would really. That's when he pulled back the willow leaves from their hideout. The special place where only him and her could be together. She saw his perfectly curled hair (The perfect-ness normally came from her) and he gorgeously sparkling light brown eyes. He seemed perfect and for most of Jane's life, she believed he was._

 _"Are you okay?" asked Chad as he ran over to her, checking to see what was wrong._

 _"Nooooo~~" whined Jane as another wave of tears washed over her. Chad just sighed and pulled her close into a hug with a gentle pat on her head._

 _"For a fairy you are a lot of work," he said with a snicker._ He always snickers at her for some reason. She never knew why but maybe it was because he found her… entertaining she guesses.

 _"I don't want to be a fairy," sniffled Jane with a pout, as she slowly forgot about the pain with every pat from him._

 _"Then what do you want to be?" he asked, as he stopped the patting and hugging, getting distracted. He was pulling Jane up and trying to get her through the Willow Branches so they could start playing before she could talk._ He never listens to her talk. He seems to always ignore her right when she tries to tell her feelings.

 _"I want to be a Princess," said Jane with a smile as she was placed in front of a stump that they had made into a make-shift table._ They use to have tea-parties in the Enchanted Forest, Jane remembered, or pretend feasts with pretend food or balls where Jane had to dance with a tree and Chad always danced with whatever friend decided to come along with them to the forest. Normally it was just the two of them or a girl Chad knew. Jane's only friend was Chad so she never brought anyone with her.

 _"You can't be a princess," whined Chad. "Because I'll be the prince!"_

 _"So? Princesses can marry princes too you know!" whimpered Jane as she started to cry all over again._ She always wanted to be a princess, but Chad never allowed it and whatever Chad said went.

 _"No! You have to be the fairy!" said Chad crossly._

 _"I'm always the fairy and you're always the prince and every other girl is the princess! Why can't I be the princess?" bawled Jane. But instead of patting her head and hugging her which was his usual way to calm her down, he pushed her instead._

 _"I don't ever want to play with you again!" yells Chad as he runs through the Enchanted Forest, away from Jane, and once again she was all alone._

Jane jolted awake from the dream. She always ended up alone. That's how all their play dates ended, with her in the forest alone. She had a fear of being alone because of that. She always hated being alone, that's why her mother made Chad put up with her. Cinderella had... a debt to say the least, and saw it as a win win for her son to play with a "peasant" as well. This gave him the experience on how to handle "common folk" as well as socialize with kids his own age.

Which is probably why he still talked to her now. But now, she knew her place. Though she might always want to be more to him then just "the fairy", she couldn't change her status, her looks, her personality, or anything really. She was forever going to be this simple "plain Jane" to him. He was one of the popular kids and got to hang out with Princes and Princesses, basically people who were biologically beautiful through lineage. And she was just on the outside looking in. She was always on the outside looking in.

"Hurry up Jane!" yells her mom in that sickeningly sweet voice she normally used for particularly difficult children at her school aka Jane. This made Jane start to focus on something other than Chad… well for a second at least.

"I'm coming Mother! Don't worry!" says Jane as she quickly whips into a light blue outfit for the day as if by magic. Of course it wasn't, since there is no magic anymore, but she was good if she did say so herself! She did one last look and gave a sigh. If she allowed herself to nitpick everything that was wrong with her, like her hair, her freckles, her eyes, her teeth, her size, her body shape, etc. Etc. She would be here all day. So she allowed herself a glance, just to see if her bow was in place and rushed down the stairs.

"Are you ready for today?" asks her mother, a little too cheery, something big must be happening.

"Ready as I'll ever be," says Jane without any energy as she takes a bite out of her apple and quickly went out of to the car. Today was just going to be an ordinary day.

 _ **Or is it? Dun Dun DAAAA~! So I have kind of been Shipping Jane and Chad for the longest time and I have been having all these stories about them and I finally had a major story in play for them XD I always thought, well… they come from the same story and they would probably have grown up together. I hope you all like this O.o It's my first time after two years without writing so I might be a little bit rusty ;^;**_


	2. The First Day of School

**The Fairy and the Prince**

"First day of school! Pretty exciting isn't it? Did you already move into your room? Lonnie's your roommate again right?" asks Chad as he casually leans against Jane's locker, hounding her with questions. A daily ritual between them. He would always stop by, pretend to care then leave with the popular people.

"What is it Chad?" asks Jane as she spins the locker combo for the fifth time. She could have sworn it was right on 5, left on 21, right on 17… or was it left on 5, right on 17, left on 21? Or was she forgetting the numbers completely?

"It is right 5, left 21, right 17," stats Chad casually as he struggled with his own locker. It was almost like telepathy between them.

"Yours is right 23, left 30, right 1," explains Jane as she takes out her text books. Chad smiles his brilliant white smile that always makes Janes heart flutter drastically as he took out a few books.

"So did you hear about the news?" asks Chad as they walked to class to gather. They always walked to class together. Just like, after move-in day, they always ate breakfast together before the school woke up since they were both morning people, and how they would split a dessert after diner because they never sat together and they both liked to catch up on what they did that day. It was those little things that made Jane think there was something more between them.

"What news?" asks Jane, trying to keep her heart under control. Trying not to look into that gorgeous brown eyes for eternity or swoon in his presence… which was hard since he was a Charming.

"Prince Ben declared that the Isle of the Lost Kids are to be coming here!" says Chad. "They're going to announce it officially today but Audrey gave me the 411 before we got here."

"Oh," says Jane disappointed. "You rode with Audrey today?"

"Yeah, hey! Audrey!" yells Chad as he rushes over to Ben and Audrey, the cutest couple on campus. The Golden Children of Auradon, the bright future of the next generation. And with Chad they became a triangle of gorgeousness. No wonder Chad didn't talk with Jane as much.

"What do you think their talking about?" asks Jane to Lonnie as she leans against the lockers, looking at those three beautiful people.

"Probably about beauty products… their not much they can talk about," says Lonnie as she tries to work with her hair.

"You know… he is intelligent," says Jane.

"Not to sound mean… but how? He sometimes stops midsentence, forgetting what he was saying or being captured by his good looks," says Lonnie as she give Jane a questionable look.

"He doesn't stop midsentence because he's dumb, he does that because he focused on something else," quips Jane, people always got the wrong idea about him. Maybe it was because of his perfect hair and his brilliant teeth or maybe it was his eye?

"You're drooling," jokes Lonnie as she gives her 'That's so cute' smile. Jane wipes her mouth anyways, just in case, and sighs.

"I'm sorry," says Jane as she tries to stop looking at Chad.

"You've liked him ever since we've been roommates," says Lonnie. "Ask him out already! This is starting to get pathetic"

Jane just lets out a laugh, she couldn't help it! Just ask him out? That was too funny. "I've liked him since before I could talk!" says Jane, after her laughing fit stops. "If I can't even tell him the words 'I love you' then what makes you think I can say them now?"

"Who do you love?" asks Chad right next to her. Jane screams a little in shock, not realizing he had been there the whole time and wondered how much of the conversation he heard.

"If she loves someone, shouldn't she ask him out?" asks Lonnie to Chad. Embarrassing Jane _completely_ in the process.

"Well yeah! If its love sure… wait! Are we talking true love?" asks Chad, looking a little… confused, Jane was guessing.

"The truest form. She can't eat! She can't sleep!" jokes Lonnie, trying to mock Jane. Jane, on the other hand, was mortified. Here was her friend, telling the love of her life that she loved him for her. And all she could do was stare! And he didn't even think he could be the one they were talking about.

"What about the spark?" asks Chad.

"What spark?" Asks Lonnie, intensely curious at this point.

"The spark of true love," explains Jane.

"That's how my dad knew my mom was the one," explains Chad.

"Because when they touched to dance a spark passed through them," finishes Jane. And Lonnie gave that 'you're so cute' smile again. Jane just glared.

"But that rarely happens," quips Chad quickly, the gears in his head were spinning furiously.

"So did that happen to you? You know, you and that.. _guy_ " asks Lonnie as if she was on the edge of her seat, waiting for the next scene to play out and the two to have a happily ever after.

"Lonnie~," says Jane as she shyly smiles away from the two, a blush covering her face.

"Of course it didn't!" says Chad, a little too forcefully. Jane sometimes wonders if he ever did grow up from being that little kid under the Willow tree.

"How do you know? Maybe it did?" says Jane, a little sassier then she intended. Chad look taken aback from this. So did Lonnie. She was a little confused by the situation, Jane never was sassy about anything.

"W-what?" asks Chad, a little confused by this sudden outburst, and Jane's sassiness threw him off. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," says Jane as she just turns to walk to class.

"I thought Chad was your true love," whispered Lonnie as she tried to keep up with Jane. Having to gallop a little, which was strange since she had _gorgeous_ legs that seemed to go on for miles, while Jane had these short legs moved like Twitty Bird.

"He is," says Jane blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Then… Oh! You weren't talking about another guy," says Lonnie finally understanding the situation.

"Why? Did it sound like I was?" asks Jane, starting to get really nervous. What if Chad got the wrong impression? What if he thought she was going to marry someone else? No! She had to breathe. She was in high school for heaven sakes. She should take things slowly. Worry about school now, get her degrees and then worry about Chad, if he was still available by then… If not… there was always other fish in the sea… right?

 **I just wanted to thank Girlmeetsworldfan123 who helped to describe Chad SO much better! It gave me a lot to work with and it was very fascinating :3 In this chapter I kind of wanted to explain Jane's crush as well as Chad (Which I might expand on the explanation over the next few chapters because I really did a horrible job here,) since I believe the Chad in the movie isn't the whole story. Just like this story isn't the whole story. (Clever no?)**

 **I've been throwing around some ideas for a Chad version of this story. I would like this whole story to be Jane's POV but I was wondering… would there be any interest if I made a Spin-off series with Chad as the main POV? I know Chad isn't the most LIKED character but I really would like to explain his side of the story. Please tell me if there is, Via Message or Review. And I'm going to try and upload these regularly or as regularly as I can.**

 **BloomingDomino I tend to hate Chad as well ;^; But I have think every person has a little good in them and I just think they need the right person to bring it out in them. :3 I know that's very childish to think and Everyone REALLY hates Chad but a lot of evil characters have been turned good, especially in Disney movies so hopefully? (Fingers crossed)**


	3. A Simple Touch

**The Fairy and the Prince**

"I can't _wait_ for the Coordination~!" squealed the two cheerleaders next to Jane and Lonnie.

"Prince Ben is going to look SO handsome~!" squealed the other as she was flipping through a magazine. _Princess,_ Jane guessed, the gossip magazine.

"And think about Princess _Audrey's_ dress! She's going to look so amazing~! Geeee~! I can't wait!" says the girl as they both start squealing together. Jane looks over at them and a piece of her wishes she didn't have her nose in a book all this time… But her mother… her mother only wanted her to be smart so she had to be smart. But with the dyslexia and ADHD… learning was harder for Jane then it was for the others. That don't stop her mother from constantly telling her to get her act together and stop with those fairytale ideas.

"What subject are you studying?" asks Chad as he sits on the same bench as her. Audrey, Ben and Lonnie sat on the other sides of the table. Normally it was just her and Lonnie eating lunch together, unless it was test days. Chad knew how hard test days were for her, so he would normally come and talk to her about them. Jane slid the test into her lap to hide it.

"Let me see today's test," says Chad as he gives her a look and tries to take it out of her hands. She quickly clasps onto the test harder, making sure that he didn't have the chance to grab it.

"I did fine," says Jane with a weak smile.

"Jane," says Chad as he gives her a skeptical look.

"I passed," says Jane, well it was the truth. The others were discussing among themselves. They have been so use to this little show that it was just white noise, just two people who were invisible to them. Jane was used to it but she thinks that Chad liked the spotlight off him, just for a little while, letting him relax for a little bit. That's also why he kept up talking to her, for the quiet more than the company.

"By how much?" says Chad, pestering her beyond belief.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" quipped Jane, a little more grumpy today to be dealing with him. If he was just talking to her because he wanted a few minutes to himself then why was he still talking? She wished he would just leave her alone.

"Not for another 20 minutes," he said, giving his best smile that made her insides giggle. Though he annoyed the crap out of her, he still made her feel like wanting to be a princess.

"Chad~!" whines Jane, about to cry of embarrassment.

"Come on Jane," says Chad as he gently touches the top of her hands. The jolt came quickly, like it normally does. It was warm and tingly and everything was just perfect in that small second.

"It was a 54 so it WAS passing… Sort of," said Jane with a sheepish smile. She couldn't resist it when he touched her. Though it wasn't just a touch it was something spectacular.

"70 is an F you know," says Chad, a little concerned.

"What… no! We're on a 10 point grading scale!" says Jane as she was flipping through her syllabus, trying to find that a D was between 56-53.

"We switched over to a 7 point grading scale this August," explains Audrey, quipping into the conversation for no apparent reason. This was a little shocking for anyone to speak up during these conversations between Jane and Chad. Being brought back into reality, it was a rude awakening indeed but it was a necessary one. Jane had been inching closer and closer to him on accident. She quickly jolted up, straightening her back. She was getting sucked into her delusion and any tension to Jane was considered sexual tension. She needed to remember that he didn't see her the same way he saw her.

"Jane, you need to get these grades up, your mother is going to be very cross with you if you don't," says Chad with a clearing of his throat as he hands back the test.

"I know… Maybe I can get them up before I show her?" suggests Jane.

"She's the headmistress, if the professor sends in a withdrawal request she will have to look into your grades without your permission, not to mention she can get them without your permission because she is your legal guardian," explains Chad.

"I forgot about that," whimpers Jane as she slumps down. This was terrible.

"Don't worry," says Chad as he lightly rubs her back, his habit to do when she's anxious. Even though she had tears in her eyes he knew the difference from when she was anxious, frustrated, scared, embarrassed, and sad. Another thing that made her think they were perfect.

"How can I not worry?" asks Jane. "I'm FAILING!"

The bell rang throughout the school and everyone cleared out, everyone except Chad and Jane. Chad gave her one of his signature smiles and kissed her on the forehead. It wasn't affectionate or anything, he always did something like this, making her think differently, making her feel like there is something more to whatever they had, and he watched as she would fall in love again and again.

She took a deep breath as she watched him walk away, trying to keep her feelings in check once again. She needed to calm down and get her head on straight. She needed to get out of this year unscathed.

 **How was that? I feel that the ending was anti… boom. It kind of fizzled… This whole chapter felt like it fizzled instead of booming but I wanted to show you their deep connection between the two. I want to explain that even though the two know that they aren't right for each other Jane is still struggling with these feelings. I don't know if that is apparent so I wanted to emphasize it here.**

 **That is so sweet BloomingDomino ;^; So very very sweet XD and I agree, normally pairings that don't conform to my ideals and I will refuse to read anything that doesn't have my favorite pairing and I normally love pairings that the movies have :3 (For example, I only read Mal X Ben Pairings in the Descendants, 2015 category. Anything else isn't real do me) But I relate to Jane SO much (Quite, mousy, smart girl who wants to be in the "in" crowd more then anything? Heck yeah!) and didn't think she had enough love with Carlos** **And I figured that she would have been close to Chad since they both come from the same story and then I couldn't find a reason why they** _ **shouldn't**_ **be together after that :P (And you thank you for always writing a review :3 I love feedback XD )**

 **I'm glad you like It Guest is best XD I am so glad you think so :3 that's what I'm hoping to do, changing it around so that people see the good in him. Thank you all for your amazing responses :3**

 **And Jade, is this fast enough :3**


	4. The Villians

**The Fairy and the Prince**

"Aren't you excited?" asks Lonnie as she tries to fix her hair. She looks in their mirror, scrunches up her face and retries another hairstyle. Jane peaks at their mirror as well and looks at her own hair. Trying to fix it, and once again, the only thing that made it look better was a simple pale blue bow. When Chad and she were kids, one day for her birthday he came up and gave it to her. He said it matched her eyes but Jane believed that he just got it from his mom so he didn't have to get her toys. But to her it didn't matter. It was a gift from him and it gave her butterflies when she looked at it.

"Jane?" asks Lonnie as she turns to look at Jane. Jane just gave a sweet smile, trying to hide the fact she was thinking of Chad… yet again.

"Yeah? What is it? What did you say?" laughs Jane as she tries to get back into the conversation.

"Today? Don't you remember what today is?" asks Lonnie.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to get my mother to sign this!" says Jane as she starts to ruffle through her backpack, trying to get out the permission slip for the coronation, "today's the last day to turn it in!"

"Jane! Aren't you listening to me?" asks Lonnie, a little aggravated.

"Yes I am! Don't get your knickers in a twist," says Jane as she tries to get that slip. "Now I know I put it here somewhere!"

"You sound so much like your mother," sighs Lonnie. "But don't you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" asks Jane, wondering where this was going.

"The _new kids_ are coming today," says Lonnie as she turns from the mirror, trying to get Jane's attention. "We are going to have to go to school with _villain_ kids! Aren't you the least bit afraid?"

"No one was angry at Fairy Godmother when they went to the Isle of the Lost. Lady Trueman didn't even know she existed so we're clear. Now I swore I put it- Got it!"

"Jane! They aren't just mad at the people who wronged them, they're mad at everyone who is good. You should be careful!" warns Lonnie, a little too sassy.

Jane pauses to think out it, realizing that she did have a point but put it out of her mind. Who could hate Fairy Godmother? She made dreams come true! Outside, Chad was standing there, looking a little nervous.

"You ready?" asks Chad not coming into the room.

"Why are you walking me to my class?" asks Jane as she grabs her book bag and rushes out the door. She was a little late for class by now.

"Well… for. Your… protection!" says Chad, hesitating while talking.

"Are the new kids that scary?" laughs Jane as she walks down the hall. Chad was a few steps behind her, trying to catch up with her.

"Well of course! Their _villain_ kids," explains Chad. "Their parents would stop at nothing to take over the world, you think they'll have a few kids and settle down? No! They probably teach them World Domination and How to Poison People."

"That's a little extreme," says Jane as she gives him a skeptical look.

"You wouldn't say that when you're poisoned?" asks Chad with a smirk. There he goes, smirking again.

"Y-you think they'll poison me?" asks Jane as her face drains of color.

"Don't be like that," says Chad with a genuine smile, probably to calm her down as well. "I'm only teasing you. Come on don't be like that. Hey! If you want to make friends with them then go ahead."

"You know how hard it is for me to make friends. People don't… like me as easily as they like you."

"What are you talking about? How can anyone not like you? You're the loveliest thing in the world. "

Jane looked up at him and realized he had a strange look on his face, it looked like a mixture of when he had gas and a brain fart. Either way, Jane decided to step a little ways away from him. He then cleared his throat and replied, "you'll be fine!"

"Was that sarcasm?" asks Jane as she looks up at him with quizzical eyebrows. Chad just laughs and walks away.

"Wait!" yells Jane as she tries to catch up. "I really don't know if that was sarcasm or not!"

* * *

Jane waited in her mother's office patiently, fidgeting in the chair that the secretary put her in. She had always been waiting in chairs all her life. Just another amazing side-effect of being the daughter of Fairy Godmother.

"Jane dear," says the secretary as she finally realized that Jane had been sitting there for a few hours. "I completely forgot about you! I'm so sorry dear! Your mother will be with the new students all day today."

"Thank you," says Jane as she gets up, a little peeved that the secretary couldn't have just said that before her butt went numb.

"Check Room 102, she would be in there," explains the Secretary as Jane walks out.

"Thank you!" says Jane as she walks out, trying not to think of being too mean to the poor secretary, it really wasn't her fault that Jane was so invisible, or that she had blood circulation. Jane needed to let it go, so she took a deep breath in and let it out to calm down. Out in the hall, she found Chad was waiting yet again.

"You need to stop this," says Jane, starting to let her bottled up anger out on Chad. But when she took the cap off of this one it exploded.

"Stop what?" asks Chad, a little bewildered. Jane never raised her voice to anyone and rarely raised her voice to Chad. So when she did it was a little… off-putting.

"I'm not a child! I can walk the freakin' hallways by myself! Why can't you understand that?! Leave me alone!" yells Jane as she storms away from Chad.

"Wait… Hold on," says Chad as he tries to catch up "Wait up! JANE! Hold it!"

"Why?!" snaps Jane as she whips around to glare at him. "Why should I hold it? What gives you the right to yell at me like that?"

"Just stop! I'm not yelling at you in anger. I know you're upset," says Chad calmly.

"You know _nothing_ about me!" hisses Jane.

"Why are you upset?" asks Chad.

"I just! I'm just…." Says Jane as tears of frustration start to form in her eyes.

"Come here," says Chad as he reaches out to pull her back. He gently grabbed her hand as he pulls her, making that tingly sensation run through her body once again. Once he got her closer, he gently brushed the tears away from her face and planted a small kiss on the top of her hand. Another habit they have formed over the years they have been together. The breath caught in the back of Jane's throat, which made her calm down as she released it. This was the equivalent to a regular person's deep breathing exercises, but it never failed to calm Jane down.

"Are you better now?" asks Chad as his beautiful brown eyes looks deep into hers. She simply nods her head as she turns around and just starts to walk. Chad looks a little confused and asks, "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Going to get this signed," explains Jane dreamily, as she waves the permission slip in the air.

"But Fairy Godmother is with the Villain Kids," says Chad, a little nervous. He rushed to keep up with her and Jane turned to face him at the same time, making them bump into each other.

"You don't have to come with me, just stay here," says Jane, as she rubs her nose and turns to walk away again. "I have to get this signed by Mom soon. I waited a few hours in there and now I need to go talk to her in person because she apparently doesn't have time for me."

"Is that why you're so upset?" asks Chad as he pulls her back to talk to her face to face.

Jane looks into his eyes and simply says, "Yes."

"You aren't invisible," says Chad. "You need to remember that. Just because your…"

"Ordinary looking?"

"I was going to say Fair."

That made Jane snort with a laugh.

"Stop taking yourself so lightly."

"Just because you are a Charming doesn't mean you _have_ to be charming to me. We took baths together for heaven sakes! If you couldn't get rid of me by now you can't possibly get rid of me ever."

"You had to bring up the baths didn't you?" says Chad with a smile. There was a twinkle in his eye that he tended to get when he was joking or laughing. One that never went unnoticed by Jane.

"Now was that so hard?" asks Jane with a smirk.

"Just please, before you go in there, promise me something," says Chad as his face falls into a very serious one. Jane rarely saw him like this. He liked to smile, he was taught to only smile. As a prince, he was taught that smiles were traded for love, and a happy prince was a loved prince. So when he was being very serious it would never show on his face unless he need to be. Or at least that was what Fairy Godmother would tell Jane when she asked when she was younger.

"Jane!" yells Chad to stop her from daydreaming and get her attention back. "Please just promise me that if bolts or spells or what-not start to fly you will duck? Can you promise me that? You're just getting your paper signed so there's no reason for you to be a hero. Get in, get out and don't talk to them."

"They are just normal human beings," says Jane with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, "but I'll duck for 'What-not'."

"Please. Just don't… trust them," says Chad with a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, okay. You've always been such a worrier," sighs Jane as she walks away. Room 102 was not very far so she only had a little ways to go. But the entire time, Jane was thinking about what Chad was talking about. There were magical beings… powerful magical beings. And the daughter of the most powerful villain was in that room… just a few steps away from where Jane was. And she was probably mad. Mad about being put on that island, mad about having to go to a 'good' school, mad in general. And the Evil Queen's daughter. She probably knew spells! Jane didn't know any magic, her mother refused to teach her. But her mother was good… so teaching magic is bad… or that is what Jane was lead to believe, that's what Chad was lead to believe. Everyone in Auradon was led to believe that. So it must be true… She peaked into the classroom and saw four teenagers, about her age, but they seemed more… were those boys shoving each other! For no reason?! Maybe Chad was right, maybe there was a reason to be afraid of them.

Jane took a deep breath and remembered Chad's lips on her hand and calmed down enough to face them. She quickly scurried into the room, yipping a bit when she passed the purple haired girl because she swore she saw her lunge at her… but it might have been her imagination, or she could have just been getting a pencil. Okay, Jane had just over reacted.

"I need you to sign this for the coronation," says Jane quietly, not taking her eyes off of the four teenagers.

"Everyone! This is my daughter, Jane," says Fairy Godmother with a smile. Jane made a scared yelp. They know her name! They know who she is now! Jane tried not to freak out but she didn't have any protection. Power is always in a name. Rumpelstiltskin was taken down with his name alone. What could they do with her name? Jane quickly took the paper and got out of there. Once outside and away from their prying eyes she let out the breath she guess she was holding in.

"I was just being ridiculous," laughs Jane as Chad comes over and checks to make sure there weren't any burns.

"You okay?" asks Chad as he gives her a smile. "Didn't try to be a hero in there did you?"

"No," says Jane as she looks up at him. "I made sure to duck for What-nots."

"That's my girl," says Chad with a smile.

"You're ridiculous!" laughs Jane as the two of them walk to their next class.

 **About 2000 words this one! O.o I can't believe how much I wrote with this one! Normally I get to about 100 and draw a blank XD But that scene with Chad and Jane... it just kept getting cuter and cuter and I didn't know what to do ;^; By the end I almost made them kiss XD They probably won't kiss till much MUCH later but I'm hoping to get some chemistry with them :3 I hope it wasn't too mushy or anything . Thank you all for reading another chapter XD And next week I hope I can write you an even better one! Please keep up the reviews and everything~!**

 **I'm also sorry about how late this is ;^; I have a paper due at about 10 today (Sunday) so I've been trying to finish that and I just noticed that it's 1 AM and I still haven't updated the story ;^; Thank you all for your patience :3**

 **After my 1,000 view… I was thinking that maybe I could write a one-shot of whatever pairing you guys want. I will probably have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote but I don't know if that's a good idea or not. Any feedback for these idea would be very much appreciated :3**


	5. And Then Came Mal

**The Fairy and the Prince**

After class, Jane had to scurry off to the bathroom like she always did around this time. She had the bladder the size of a pea and was always running off to the bathroom. She could hardly stand sitting in class for an hour. Jane had to pass by Mal's locker and noticed she was talking to Ben, which Jane thought it was odd but Ben was a big boy and could talk to whoever he wanted to, even if she was evil. But who was Jane to judge a prince? He could do whatever he wanted in her opinion. But what about Audrey? Did Ben even realize this might hurt her? Would he care? Jane didn't understand men at all…

Mal and Jane's eyes met briefly and Jane instantly looked down at the ground and gave a little squeak when she passed by, trying to get quickly to the bathroom. She quickly got her business all done and taken care of. When she went to wash her hands, Mal appeared behind her.

"Hi," says Mal with a fake smile on her face. Jane might not have been very social but she knew when someone was trying too hard, she's seen it on herself too many times before. But what Jane didn't understand was why Mal was trying so hard for her. "It's Jane right? I've always loved that name, Jane."

"That's cool," says Jane, very scared at what she wanted. Wasn't there a saying about a smiling fox or something? Or was it about taking down fences? Either way, Jane knew that this situation wasn't in her best interest and she should probably tread lightly.

"DON'T go!" yells Mal suddenly, making Jane freeze where she was. The sudden outburst shocked Jane as Mal then lets out a sigh and says, "I guess I was just hoping to make a friend."

Something in Jane pulled a little in pity. She knew exactly how that felt, being left out. Now she was going to do the same with this girl? Her mother would probably tell her 'treat others as you wanted to be treated.' And hey, she needed a friend as well. Not to mention, if Ben thought she was okay then why couldn't she be Jane's friend.

"You probably have all the friends you need though, right?" asks Mal with that same fake smile on her face.

"Hardly," says Jane as she only thinks of one person when the word 'friend' comes to mind and that was Lonnie. Though Lonnie wasn't as much a friend as a roommate.

"Really?" asks Mal, "I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother AND headmistress? Not to mention with your own… personality!"

Something in Jane broke a little as she remembers Chad and his friends, how they weren't complimented on their 'personality'. They were complemented on their beauty and grace and what-not. And Jane, like always, had to say what she thought, "I rather be pretty. You've got great hair!"

"You know what? I've got just the thing for that," says Mal as she takes out her spell book, giggling to herself. Jane's eyes grow wide as Mal starts to say a few rhyming words for her magic spell and Jane starts to feel her hair pulling and changing and growing on her head. She slowly turns around to look in the mirror to see long, curly dark brown hair that was complemented by the bow Chad had given her. Jane slowly plays with it, fluffing it and thinking that it was some sort of miracle. She never thought her hair would look like this no matter if she had a chance to grow it out.

"Wow!" says Mal as she looks at her handy-work. "You almost don't notice… your other features anymore!"

Jane felt a ping of insecurity at this comment and looked closer in the mirror and realized that her nose, her ears, her face… she was doing it again! Listing everything that was wrong about her and, as a natural reaction, she stopped herself. Then she realized, she had Mal here… and magic!

"Can you do my nose?" asks Jane as her eyes grow wide in excitement. She could finally be as pretty as Audrey possibly! And Chad will finally look her way!

"Oh! I can't," says Mal with that grin again. "I've been practicing but I can't do really… big magic."

Jane felt a little sad. She knew her nose wasn't perfect but she didn't know it needed that much work! She now felt worse about thinking she could get a guy like Chad.

"Not like your Mom!" interrupts Mal from Jane's thoughts. "Not like her wand! One swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted!"

 _Like Audrey's features!_ Thinks Jane. Then Jane remembers. "She doesn't use her wand anymore," says Jane sadly, "she believe that real magic is in the books and… not the spell books. Regular books and that stuff."

"What a rip!"

"Yeah…"

"You know she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter! Doesn't she love you?"

That comment hurt Jane more then she let on. She knew her mom loved her! Right… Sure she was forgotten… a lot, but that was just because her mother was so busy… and Jane was so invisible… "Well of course she does! But you know… tough love! Work on the inside, not the outside sort of thing."

"THAT'S THE FACE!" yells Mal randomly, scaring Jane a little."And then, just look as if your _heart_ is about to break!"

Jane looks at Mal skeptically and Mal demonstrates what to say.

"You think it will work?"

"Yeah, I mean that was what old Cindy did and she Bibidi bopidy booed the living daylights out of her! And hey! If she decides to break out the old wand… invite me!"

"If I could convince Mom you're so there!" says Jane as she starts to get excited about the prospects. She could finally be beautiful! She could probably get the courage to confess to Chad and she could get the Happily Ever After she's always dreamed of! And she didn't have to be a Princess to get it either! Now… she just needed to convince her mother.

 **Thank you HeraJackson XD I did a TON of research because I had an inkling that there was more and I'm so glad people are seeing that XD I love the main characters of course :3 But they have a lot of character development already and I love working with Chad and Jane and adding to their characters :3 Its so much fun XD**

 **That is so sweet LTree16 :3 And I'm too nervous for that XD I don't think I could send it to an editor, at least not The Prince and The Fairy since I think it will be copyrighted right away ;3 But if Disney wants to I would be happy to write a story for them XD LOL :P (A girl can dream can't she?)**

 **And Vala, merci baeucoup! Ma français n'est un peu rouillé. Je suis désolé! Mais je voulais vous remercier de votre langue maternelle. (Mais plus grande partie a été utilisée dans un traducteur si** **) Mais Merci,** _ **merci**_ **beaucoup encore une fois!**


	6. Fighting with a Reason

**The Fairy and the Prince**

Jane walked out, unable to stop playing with her hair. She loved the beautiful curls! When she got to her locker, she noticed that she kept flipping it over and over again. She didn't think this feeling of happiness would go away any time soon. She felt like she was slowly starting to become more and more popular with every twirl and swish of her deep brown locks.

"What did you do to your hair?" asks Chad from behind. Jane twirls around with a giant smile on her face as she greets him. Her hair glimmered in the sunlight and she was instantly fascinated by it.

"Do you like it~? Mal did it! Isn't it beautiful?" asks Jane excitedly as she continued to play with it. But Chad looks angry, like he would when they were younger.

"You used _magic_ to do… _that_ to your hair?" yells Chad, clearly upset.

"Yeah… why are you upset? Don't you like it?" asks Jane as she flips her hair with a giant grin.

"That's not the point!"

"Are you sure? Because that's why I did it…"

"You used _magic_ on yourself? Just to feel _pretty?"_

"Women have done worst to themselves for a lot less satisfaction."

"Like I said! That's not the point!"

"That's got to be the one of the points you're trying to make."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Then try to explain it to me!"

"I can't," sighs Chad

"You're right. I wouldn't understand. I wouldn't understand that I stand out compared to your friends. Or that I'm _surrounded_ by BEAUTIFUL girls all day! I _really_ can't understand how they are perfect little princesses with perfect features and no one would _dare_ complement them on their 'personality'!" yells Jane sarcastically, starting to get upset at Chad for not even trying to talk to her. They tend to do that. When Jane was upset so was Chad, when Chad was happy so was Jane. It just showed how co-dependent Jane really was. She couldn't even have her own feelings. But she wasn't going to be so co-dependent anymore! That was going to change. After this argument that is, because Chad didn't have a right to be angry, she did! Telling her that she wouldn't understand as if she was just some mindless airhead.

"Maybe they're not complemented on their 'personality' because they don't have any! You do!"

"But I'm _ONLY_ complemented on my personality! But I'm sick of just being seen for my personality or not at all! I want to be seen! I want to be heard! I want to be a princess… can you make that happen for me?"

Chad was a little taken aback from this. "A what?"

"That's right! I don't want to be the fairy! I _never_ wanted to be the fairy! I ALWAYS wanted to be a princess! But you were always saying 'you're the fairy, you're the fairy, you're the fairy'. Well guess what! If I can't be your princess I'll just be someone else's!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You got the point," growls Jane as she angrily slams her locker and storms away.

"Hold up," says Chad as he grabs Jane's arm. The tingle and electricity went all the way to her head. Jane took a deep breath, feeling a lump grow in her throat as she pulled away. She knows that she would never get that happily ever after she always wanted with Chad because of this. But, he was going overboard, and Jane knew a lost cause when she sees one, she looked in the mirror enough time to figure that out.

"Leave me alone Chad," hiss Jane, unable to look at him, afraid that if she did she will start to get a little too emotional.

"No, I have something for you," says Chad, there was a little regret and a little anger in his voice.

"What! What do you have for me?" asks Jane as she turns around and looks at him, feeling the tears form in her eyes.

"A tutor, I got someone to help you with Chemistry."

"If it's Doug again-!"

"It's not Doug. Don't worry! I won't let that happen again," interrupts Chad as they both remembered that situation that happened between the two.

"Then who is it?" asks Jane, a little ticked off. She crossed her arms, a little curious as to what would happen next.

"Evie," says Chad.

Jane gives a bitter laugh as he says her name. "Why?"

"Because she has a magic mirror for cheating. She can get you the answers."

This ticks off Jane more than anything. "So it's not okay for _me_ to fraternize with the villain kids but it is for you? AND deal with their magic as well? What a hypocrite! You really are just a pompous prince"

"I did it because you're struggling so much in Chemistry!" says Chad.

" _I'm_ the one who is struggling! Not you! You are acing it with flying colors! So don't _degrade_ yourself for me. You're not my prince, or do you want to remind me again."

"I know I'm not your prince," says Chad, a little sad.

"Then please stop using Evie!"

"But she already did your homework for you! Don't you at least want that?"

"Don't bother, just stop whatever… thing you're doing with Evie or not. Date her if you want just don't do it and say it's for me," says Jane as she storms to her next class. She was done with this. She was done with Chad, she was done with feeling sorry for herself, she was done with trying to impress him… she was done with love. She just needed a prince now, or at least princess status, and she knew how to get it. She needed to talk to her mother right away.

 **I'm so sorry for being so late ;^; So I made TWO chapters this time XD I hope that is okay :3 I'm sorry about that again ;^; I hope you all like this one XD I know the last one was VERY familiar but that is because I took a scene from the movie to get in more depth on how** _ **Jane**_ **was thinking because I'm pretty sure we all knew what** _ **Mal**_ **was thinking in that scene but what about Jane? :P Just dissecting who Jane is once again :3**

 **I realized that I kind of threw Doug under the bus for no reason in this one ^^; Sorry for all the Doug fans! I swear I wasn't thinking of anything weird! It was just that he would get upset because of her problems and yelled at her once when they were studying together (in this story anyways :P ) Nothing strange since I simply ADORE Doug and just wanted to give him a little Camo :3 I also realized that it's the 6** **th** **chapter O.o so I thought a little conflict should be thrown in at this time XD More conflict will be thrown in and I hope this wasn't going too overboard . But I thought that after Jane got her hair changed she changed a little, and if she changed the first person who would first realize it would be Chad… but I might have over-dramatized it .**

 **Oh! And the poll I was talking about is up XD You all have given me a grand total of** _ **1,267**_ **views XD Thank you so so so so so so so so much XD I am so happy XD Which is why I wanted to give you a special treat :3 Any pair that is picked will get a one-shot XD So please please please vote :3 Polls on my profile and I will stop taking votes by the time the next chapter is publish :3 I can't wait to see who I will be writing about XD**


	7. The Big Fight

**The Fairy and the Prince**

Jane stormed down the hallway. She still needed her mother to zap her pretty. Even though… she… really didn't have a point now. Chad was the whole reason for this transformation he and obviously didn't care either way. She just shook it off. If she could get her looks… maybe Chad will regret telling her to revert back to her mousy self.

With a jolt, she realized that all this thinking about Chad had lead her in front of her mother's office already. She lightly knocks on the door, starting to get very nervous about this. If Chad got this mad at her changing, the boy who used more hair gel then necessary and body spray that you could smell a mile away. Everything _about_ him was vain and he was telling her to stop being jealous. But her mother… her mother was all about knowledge and the soul and what not… How was she going to take thing?

"H-h-hello?" asks Jane in a shaky voice as she peaks in, hoping that her mother was out. Her mother was always out, and Jane didn't want to talk about this transformation any more. If she was here they would probably get in a big fight like her and Chad did… and if they get into a fight…

"Why dear! How long have you been there?" asks her mother in a warm, cheerful tone, cutting off her train of thought. Everything about her mother was warm, in a motherly way of course, yet still very imposing.

"What did you do to your hair?" asks her mother as she picks up a few ringlets of her curls with a forced smile on her face.

"Doesn't it look pretty?" asks Jane with a shy smile hoping that her mother would get it.

"Why would you do this? You were beautiful before," says her mother, a little saddened by her daughter's choice.

"I don't feel pretty," says Jane starting to feel a few frustrated tears forming in her eyes. She could take Chad criticizing her, he has been doing that his whole life, but her mother… her mother was someone she couldn't disappoint. No matter what, her mother was always there with her, except when Jane wanted to fit in with the Princesses.

"What is this about?" asks Fairy God Mother.

"Mal," says Jane as she tries to control her feelings, trying to get her tears under control. She hated crying in front of her mother, but that didn't stop her from yelling, "She says you can fix my flaws! That magic can fix everything I hate about myself and change it to something better."

"You don't need to be fixed! If you want something to be changed then you be that change! Don't just try and wish it all away or you will look in the mirror and not even recognize yourself!"

"I don't _want_ to recognize myself! I want to be pretty! And you can give that to me!" yells Jane. After a beat Jane says quietly, "Mal can do that for me… why can't you?"

"Sweet Heart! It doesn't matter what's on the outside! Please! If a boy can't see the beauty that's in his not worth it," asks Fairy God Mother as she tries to make her daughter understand. She has never seen her daughter get so distraught over something another student has said.

"Then why can't you teach me?" says Jane as she continues to ignore the message her mother was trying to tell her. She begs, "I can do it for myself! I will be diligent and I will have my grades up as well as study hard for the spells you teach me! Please mom! Please… just this once can I please be vain?"

"I'm sorry sweet heart… I just… I can't," says Fairy God Mother as she regretfully denies her daughter once again.

"Fine then," says Jane as she glares at her mother before storming out of her mother's office. She knew this was going to happen, another fight. She was going to have to figure out another way… the question being how?

 **O…M…G! It's been like… two months or something! Major apologizes! I will try to be catching up but it will be a little hard until December 20** **th** **. Thank you so much for the support though! I'm hoping to get a few cover art pieces done soon as well! I know it's a little late but hey! Why not? And once I get caught up I am also thinking of starting another Fanfiction series so look out for that :P Wow this chapter is short . I will be re-writing a scene from the movie in the next chapter so look out for that XD**

 **Thank you so much LTree16! And thank you for writing a review for almost all my chapters! Having your support really means a lot for me :3 Especially now that I turned you over to the dark side :P I don't think a lot of people ship them because they don't understand how much they need each other XD I'm hoping to change that by the end of this fan fiction :3**

 **Guest! I'm so glad you think so XD And thank you so much for reading the whole chapters~! Every view is very meaningful to me and I'm so happy you stumbled upon my story :3**

 **HiddenYori! Thank you so much XD I'm so glad you go over it :3 I personally don't truly love a book or movie unless I go over it at least three times XD I had repeats and re-watching things so if I actually take the time to go over something that means I love it and the fact that you are rereading this story is truly heartwarming :3 Thank you XD**


	8. Meeting the Roommate

**The Fairy and the Prince**

"Mom said 'if a boy can't see the beauty within he's not worth it.' Can you believe it! What world does she live in!" whines Jane in Mal's room as Mal writes something in a book and Evie sews some blue fabric together.

"Auradon," scoffs Mal, not looking up from whatever was more important.

"Mal?" asks Evie as she holds up the clothes she was working on. "Do you like?"

"Yeah. Cute," says Mal, short and simple. "Brings out your eyes."

"yeah I know," laughs Evie as she continues to stitch a few more seams.

"I'll never get a boyfriend," says Jane, thinking of Chad. She also was feeling that they weren't paying enough attention to her. Her only friend and her mother just called it quits and stopped supporting her and they were talking about clothes.

"Boyfriends are over rated," says Mal.

"And how would you know Mal? You never had one," says Evie with a little sass and a smile added in. Jane thought that Evie could make anything look charming.

"That's because I don't need one E," snaps Mal, a little more abrasive then necessary. "They're a waste of time."

Evie gasps and says, "I forgot to do Chads homework!"

Jane instantly feels bad as she runs around the room in a panic, trying to find it in her backpack.

"And that is exactly what I mean!" says Mal. "Look Jane, if a boy is making you run around like that he isn't worth it."

Jane felt a pit in her stomach because she had acted exactly like that with Chad only a few days ago. She knew how taxing it could be on a girl, especially if he never returned the feelings. And also because Evie didn't know that it wasn't Chad's homework she was doing. She was about to say something when her roommate Lonnie comes in.

"Hi! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan," says a beautiful Asian girl with gorgeous skin and a bob that was worst then Jane's old hair. They had tried to do each other's make-overs before but… something didn't really go right and they both ended up with relatively similar haircuts. This prompted light teasing from the other kids in school so Lonnie tried to cut her hair even shorted. It didn't end well.

"Anyways," says Lonnie, trying to get to the point. "I love what you did with my roommate Jane's hair and I know you hate us and well… your evil. But, do you think you can do mine?"

"Why would I do that for you?" asks Mal, a little annoyed. She had given Jane a free haircut for a reason, now this girl wanted the same treatment for nothing?

"I'll pay you fifty dollars," says Lonnie as she shows her coin purse.

"Good answer," says Evie as she takes the money and starts to play with Lonnie's hair. "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking… we lose the bangs and maybe some layers and some highlights!"

"No, no, no," says Lonnie as she tries to back away from this strange girl she didn't know. "I want it cool. Like Mal's."

"Really?" asks Evie as she looks at Mal and raises an eyebrow. "The split ends too?"

Mal gives Evie a look and Evie just shakes the purse in response, talking between themselves with no words being spoken.

"Fine," says Mal as she rolls off her bed to grab her spell book. Lonnie and Evie grin widely at each other and clap a little, excited about what will come out.

"Okay," says Mal as she flips through her spell book, looking for the right page. Once found, she recited the spell, replacing the word 'new' with 'cool' and with a few swipes of her finger, Lonnie's hair glows green and sparkly, transforming and growing in front of Jane's eyes. It also highlighted itself as well during the process much to Jane's surprise. Lonnie rushes over to the mirror to look at her brand new style.

"I know, I know," says Evie as she walks over and places her hands on Lonnie's shoulders. "It looks like a mop on your head. Let's cut if off! Layer it."

"Nononono!" says Lonnie quickly as she tries to stop Evie. "I love it!"

"You do?" asks Evie with a skeptical look as she purses her lips in a worried pout.

"It's just…" says Lonnie as she looks down at her skirt. She takes a handful of it and pulls as hard as she can, making a loud ripping sound. "Now I'm cool!"

"Like ice," says Mal as she looks at her handy work with a smile. Jane saw what a positive reaction Lonnie was getting and wanted a little of it do. So she walks over to the mirror and rips the side of her dress as well.

"Oh no," says Jane, instantly regretting her decision. "What did I just do? Mom's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry," says Lonnie as she puts her arm around Jane's shoulder. Making her feel a little good about her decision. This really was a good thing to do.

 **Good lord… my last update was in 2015 -_- Stupid college… always ruining everything . I can finally start to upload chapters every week so make sure to look out for them! I will upload another chapter this week for being so EXTREMELY late again! But I'm so pump to keep writing! I have everything planned out and I'm super excited for you all to read it! Thank you for the continued support and for everyone who has waited about a year for me to update :3**

 **One again LTree16, I have to thank you so much for writing another review for me :3 You don't know how much it means to me! And I am too! I love Jane's character too much XD I love those "plain Jane" characters SO much! And I agree, she does care about her looks a little too much :P but I hope people can see that she has a little more substance then that! And Chad probably never will realize how much of a jerk he is, but I love him anyways :3**

 **Welcome Alwaysdisney! And I always love hearing about a Jane X Chad pair fan out there :P And I'm so glad you think that! I hope I did you proud with this chapter… though it really was basically word for word from the movie -_- I promise I will only have 2 scenes where I will take out of the movie word for word. Mostly because I want to stay true to the movie.**


	9. Ice Cream and Crying

**The Fairy and the Prince**

"Look how pretty I am," says Jane as she brushes out her now gorgeous hair. She couldn't help look at her image in the mirror.

"What were you doing in Mal and Evie's room today?" asks Lonnie as she turns from her own mirror to look at Jane.

"No- reason…" says Jane. She wanted to spill her guts right then and there, about the big fights with her Mom and Chad and the homework incident. She didn't know what to do, should she tell Evie, should she yell at Chad.

"Jane," says Lonnie as she gives her that look. The classic Lonnie look that showed that she both knew there was a problem for her to solve and also seeing right through Jane's secrets.

"Okay! It's about-"

"Chad?" asks Lonnie with a smile. She was always there listening to Jane's rants and whines about Chad, day in and day out.

"So he told Evie he needed help since he saw her cheating. So he made her do his homework," said Jane.

"Oh! That was what she was doing when I came in!"

"Yeah!"

"But he has like an A. He's surprisingly smart in chemistry."

"Exactly! So he lied to Evie!"

"Why would he do that?" asks Lonnie with a confused look on her face.

"Because I told him I needed help in chemistry since I was failing and he gave Evie my homework instead of his! So she was actually doing my homework when she thought she was doing Chad's!"

"That jerk!"

"I know!"

"Why didn't he just help you himself?"

"Because he's Chad," says Jane with a shrug. She didn't really need to explain Chad's behavior, Lonnie understood that normally he just doesn't think things out thought he meant the best. So Jane just continued with her explanation, "So when I heard that he tricked Evie into doing my homework for him I yelled at him."

"No! Finally! You never were able to tell him off until now!"

"And that's not all, he also told me that I shouldn't have used 'magic' to change my looks. He then patronizes me with the whole 'I got Evie to do your homework' thing. If I can't use magic for what I want, then why can he?"

"It really wasn't what he wanted though. He was doing it for you."

"That's not the point though!"

"The point is that you feel you can't talk to him anymore," says Lonnie with a sympathetic look. "You two have been friends since you were young. You will get through this and gawking over him in a few weeks."

"Not this time. This time is different."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I finally got a clue. Chad will never be right for me. I know his Princess is out there but all the signs I've been feeling are only one sided. He might be my true love but I don't have to be his."

"That's not true."

"No, I'm going to move on with my live. No more Chad, no more worry. I can just try… and find… another prince… right?" asks Jane with a worried smile. She wasn't really believing in her words right then.

"Oh Jane," says Lonnie as she puts her hairbrush down and comes over to Jane's side of the room and put her arm around Jane. "Are you okay."

"Well…" says Jane as she starts to get teary eyed.

"Oh sweetie! Let me go get some ice cream from the freezer. This seems like an ice cream moment," says Lonnie as she starts to head to the cafeteria kitchen.

"Every moment is an ice cream moment," laughs Jane as the tears start to spill over and rolls down her cheeks.

"Of course it is," says Lonnie as she gives Jane a comforting smile. Jane kept her smile, but she was still sad about never being with Chad again. It really was over this time. She was getting over him, that was for sure. She just needed a little Lonnie time with Ice Cream and Romcoms. She was thinking _He's Just Not That Into You_ would be perfect for tonight. She wondered where that was.

She was searching through their movie collection which featured all the princess movies and then some. Though they have listen to these stories, told from the first hand perspective of the heroes, yet something about the beautiful animation and showing their parents in their prime. As well as the fact that it isn't simply the heroes point of view, they plotted the villain's perspective as well. The plans, showing how truly evil they were, everything.

"I love your hair!" says yet other girl as she and her roommate walk back to their room.

"Thanks" says Jane with a polite smile. She was getting a ton of complements from girls about her hair, so was Lonnie.

"Who did it?" asks the girl as she peaks into Jane's open door. Lonnie had left it open since she should have been back by now. It had been a quick stop for Ice Cream.

"Well Mal did it," says Jane as she tries to look down the hallway.

"I didn't know she did hair!"

"She doesn't, she did it with magic," says Jane as she catches Lonnie. She was crying and ice cream-less, which was very concerning to Jane. Yeah sure, she was completely soft, normally she would cry at those rescue puppy commercials, even though she was raised in a military family. But she was _ice cream-less,_ no matter how troubled she was she never forgot the ice cream.

"Lonnie?" asks Jane as she pushes past the two girls and meets her in the hall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Lonnie with a normal smile. The tears were old, forgetting about wiping them away.

"Why where you crying? Why did you forget the ice cream?" asks Jane as she walks Lonnie to their room.

"The villain kids were in the kitchen," says Lonnie.

"Say no more! I think we have some sherbet or a pint size carton of chocolate chunks in the mini fridge."

"I'm seriously fine, they didn't do anything bad to me," says Lonnie with a laugh as she closes the door to their room and walks over to the movie selections.

"I'm getting the ice cream anyways."

"I told you I'm fine!"

"I didn't say it was for you," laughs Jane as she pulls out the Chocolate Chunks. "Remember, I'm getting over the love of my life!"

"So _He's Just Not That Into You?_ " asks Lonnie as she pulls out the movie.

"It's like you read my mind," laughs Jane as she settles into her comfy bed and starts eating the ice cream as the advertisements rolled for the movie. She knew this was completely cheesy and cliché but it was for a reason, because it worked. She really didn't feel much sadness for losing Prince Chad, but it was a good enough excuse to just chill and watch movies with her roommate.

 **Okay, okay! I know that this chapter is REALLY cliché! But I've never written a chapter like this and I just got really excited to write this. I always wanted to do this with a roommate, just talk and watch movies together. This was more "friendship" chapter instead of plot development/ romantic increase or whatever. I am hoping that you all care for Lonnie more as well. She will be a major part of the storyline later.**

 **I hope that you all forgive me for such a long update. I will get better at this one day. And the cover art is not coming… I'm sorry about that :(**


	10. Fifth Friendship Law

**The Fairy and the Prince**

Only after a few weeks with her new hairstyle she was finally able to sit with the cool table, with the other princesses. Jane was so ecstatic about this that she didn't dare speak. She couldn't. She had to stay to the shadows and maybe they wouldn't kick her out if they couldn't notice her. Audrey has been sitting with her usual crowd, which was getting smaller and smaller each and every day. Soon she will take over this new cool table but for now Jane was happy to see Lonnie sitting at the head of it. She really was born to be a leader. It helped that both her parents were generals and she was close friends with the Empress of China as well as her children. She was more powerful than people took her for and ten times more comical than Audrey. Now people were seeing how amazing she really was, and that made Jane very happy.

"So about you and Chad?" asks one of the Princesses at the table.

"Like I said, nothing _ever_ happened between us," says Jane.

"I don't think so," laughs another of the princesses. Jay leans over the railing and all the girls got up from Jane's table and flock towards him, distracting them from Jane's issue. Jane gets up and walks over with them, just following the pack. She wanted to stick with the group but she didn't want to talk with Jay. If Chad was so mad about getting a simple spell done by one of them, what would he think of her flirting with a villain kid? _What? No! You don't care what he thinks!_ She tries reminding herself. She tries to push herself to the front of the group but by the time she actually got close to Jay, he was already gone not paying her any attention at all. She watches as he walks away, a little sad at her chance to show that Chad had no power over her.

"Jane?" asks Lonnie as she places a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I'm seriously fine," says Jane with a smile.

"You've been looking at yourself in the mirror again. I remember before Mal magiced your hair-"says Lonnie

"It's okay! I'm fine with how I look!" lies Jane as she tries to cover up her insecurities. Sure, for the first few days of this new hairstyle she had confidence, enough to get to the cool table. But after she got use to her new hairstyle, she noticed how her other features looked more grotesque and disgusting with this new hairstyle. She might be able to try convincing her mother again, but she knew how that would end. She was trying to find a way that didn't involve plastic surgery to shrink her nose down. She runs to her locker to look for that one magic spell book she took from her mother. She has been looking up old spells from old magic books, hoping to find something to make her beautiful. So far, she has only found spells for changing clothes, well a _lot_ of spells for changing clothes. She found spells for changing shoes, switching bodies, aging yourself, aging others, and a potion to change your hair color. There was one spell to disguise yourself into someone completely different that looked a little promising, but it had a time limit and there was a chance it could change Jane's hair back to the way it was. It was too risky. This newest book seems promising though. Jane started reading from the first page, making sure to read the title and description of the potion before moving on to the next one. Even if it had the title of **Love Potion,** which was pretty self-explanatory.

"Hey Jane," says a familiar voice as she closes her locker door and shoving the book into her backpack. She glares up at Chad as he leans at his usual spot on the lockers.

"What do you want Chad?" asks Jane as she turns to leave for class.

"Hear me out Jane," says Chad as he tries to catch up with her.

"What? You think looking into this magic stuff is terrible?" asks Jane as she whips around and charges at Chad. She was never the same wallflower with Chad as she was with the rest of the world. She was the most confident around him.

"Jane please! Just let me-" says Chad.

"Well guess what!" says Jane over him. Not wanting to hear any more from him, "I was going to have to be your Fairy God Mother… or Fairy God… Sister? Either way I was going to have to learn magic either way. Because you'll always will get your happily ever after. Why can't I help myself along the way? Why can't I be my own Fairy God Mother?"

"Look! I'm glad your finally finding your destiny and what not but I just wanted to apologize to you," says Chad. "I don't have a right to judge your lifestyle and if doing magic is what you want to do then go for it. But we have been childhood friends. Heck, we even took _baths_ together! Closer than I have ever get with Ben or Audrey. I think I need you in my life as a friend and you know I hate when we fight."

"Well guess what! I like it!" snaps Jane, thinking about what she said a little too late. "Well, I like voicing my opinion. You get what I mean! And I think our friendship has expired."

"Jane," says Chad, giving her his ever charming smile. The one that made her knees weak and her belly do flips. "Don't be like this." 

"You know how when we were kids and you were always telling me that friendships expire, friendships expire. That every time I messed up or I didn't follow you that it would be the end of our friendship? Well this time you messed up, which means that our friendship has expired. This _is_ a two way street you know."

"Then allow me to make it up to you."

"Why should I?"

"Remember how you always pleaded the fifth friendship law. What was it? Every threat of expiration of friendship must be followed up with a redemption task. Never an IOW, but a special act of friendship that proves that the expiration of the friendship is a mistake. I'm willing to prove to you that this friendship is important."

"Did we really word it like that?" asks Jane with a look of interest in her eyes. She always thought that this friendship was one-sided. That she gave and gave and gave. But if he can prove he was ready to risk just as much, then maybe she would consider the friendship.

"I think it was something like 'let me fix it!' but it was pretty close," laughs Chad. He hardy chuckle that made Jane smile a little in happiness because it was the sound of happiness for her. Chad's laugh has always made her smile and she couldn't help herself.

"Fine," says Jane, pretending as if it was a charitable act on her part. "I'll let you fix this friendship. But I'm warning you, it will have to be spectacular. My friendship stock just went up."

She gave a sly smile as a mischievous glint sparkled in her eye. She was glad that Chad understood she was joking, well half joking. The previous fight was _big_ which means that he would have to do something equally as big to make up for it.

"Are you going to the game?" asks Chad.

"I have to go," says Jane with a roll of her eyes. "I'm the knight for the fighting knights! I'm the most important mascot! You know how hard I've worked to be the knight?"

"Good, I can't wait to see you there," smiles Chad.

"Are you going to do the fifth friendship law then? Are you going to score the winning goal and saying my name?" jokes Jane, laughing at her own joke.

"You'll just have to see!" says Chad with a smile as he walks backwards to his class. Jane soon start to grow more and more in love as he watched his dimpled face go farther and farther in the distance. She knew that if they could get to the 'friend zone' again, she can prove that she was completely and totally over Chad. Anyone who could be that close to him, both emotionally and physically, had to have no feeling for him. If she got through this, if she could truly put her feelings behind her then she would be able to finally get over him. But how was she going to get through this?

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I really wanted to play with the idea that Chad needs Jane. After this will be the big kiss scene! It will be when Jane truly forgets about Chad, but right now she has lingering feelings for him (obviously) and she is in deep dodo because of it. Especially with the chapter coming up. I'll try to make it as emotional as possible. We'll see if anyone cries** _ **rubs hands menacingly~!**_ **Oh! And the poll is still open if anyone wants to vote still!**

 **LTree16! Two reviews O.o OMG XD Thank you so much for the constant support! My favorite scene is the one where they kiss (Chad and Audrey) and how Jane deals with it. And yes, she will try and make him jealous later :3 But I always liked Jay with either an OC of mine or Audrey. Yes I do have an OC for this XD but I don't think she will show up here :( Hopefully I will have enough courage to write about her. I've also wanted to play with the idea of a Chad POV later, but I don't know if I'll write it or not. -_- I have so many projects I want to do. ;^;**

 **HiddenYori! Long time no see O.o I flipped when I saw your review! I hope this was enough self-confidence for Jane, but she still is a little mouse in the background so I don't want to change her character too much. Thank you for the previous comment by the way :P**


	11. The Kiss

**The Fairy and the Prince**

Jane put the helmet on for the knight's mascot costume. She had taken about two years from starting at the back of the knight's horse. Like the literal back. So when she became center stage as the knight, both Lonnie and Chad were incredibly happy for her. It wasn't like being a cheerleader, but she got to watch Chad still and she got to be close to the popular princesses as well. It was a double win for Jane.

Jane was on fire today. Pumping up the crowd as the game was tied up, and Chad was just substituted in. Jane made sure to jump around scream encouraging words as 23 seconds were left on the clock. With assists from Jay, Chad, Carlos and finally the winning shot by Prince Ben. The crowd goes nuts and right at the height of the excitement Ben calls attention to the crowd and starts his own cheer with a song to follow. It was actually a good song, and he wasn't a bad singer as well. It was easy to dance to, and even though Jane has never heard this song before the crowd knew the words to it and were singing along. And at the end of it Ben body surfed to Mal and declared his love for her for like the third time. In other words, he did exactly what Jane wish Chad would do for her. Mal was being bashful about it as Ben brought her in close and Jane couldn't help but feel a ping of regret, she wanted that.

Soon after, the crowd started to part as Audrey pushed through them, like a hungry bear going to a picnic. Chad was behind her, still sweaty and in his uniform and looking a little confused as to what was happening. Audrey took back command of the crowd as only Audrey knew how, and swiped the microphone from Ben. "Chad's my boyfriend now!" yelled Audrey without giving context or explaining the situation, just blurting it out. That was before she pulled Chad in close and both of them kissed as Jane looked on from the field.

Jane's earth shattered. A big declaration of love and a kiss with Chad at the end. Basically Jane's dream played out in front of her eyes and she wasn't even a part of it. She was the knight in shinny armor in the middle of the field. Jane couldn't stand it. She turned and sprinted towards the changing room. She was feeling suffocated and needed to get the costume off. She sat on the bench in the changing room and took off her helmet as she started to hyperventilate. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a gut-wrenching wail. She knew she told herself over and over again that she was over Chad, she even had a girl day with Lonnie and ice cream to get over him. She knew she went through the correct clichés to get over boy and did everything textbox. But seeing him up there, kissing _her_ after telling Jane that he wanted to make things right. She couldn't help it any more. She let him play her once again, making her think that he had feeling for her and now, she had to break, she had to cry, she had to let him go. And she will. She will forget that this ever happened and that she was so distraught or the way it felt when he simply brushed past her and how fantastic it would be if they had actually gone out. She will forget all of that. She has to forget all that, because she couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep loving a man who was set on breaking her heart.

"Jane! Jane where are you?!" yelled Lonnie as she rushes into the changing room, witnessing Jane, in a fully metal suit of armor, crying as her make-up runs down her face. Jane wanted to look pretty when Chad did something big for her, she wanted everything to be perfect including her looks. So she had spent hours on it, and now it was just getting ruined.

"Oh sweetheart!" said Lonnie as she wraps her arms around Jane's bulky armor trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Jane as she keeps inhaling in, unable to exhale.

"No. No! Sweetheart! You don't have to be sorry!" said Lonnie as she rests her chin on Jane's shoulder armor.

"I promised I would be over him! I said I was done but he… They-" sobbed Jane, hiccuping throughout the apology.

"He has been a constant in your life forever! You have loved him since you could understand what love was. He will always mean more to you then any man in your life! I never expect you to get over him. Not in one _He's Just Not Into You_ session," said Lonnie

"But… I…" Jane sobbed as she lets the overpowering feeling of half of herself being ripped away.

"I know baby. I know," said Lonnie.

* * *

It took a good hour for Jane to cry Chad out of her system. Thankfully the cheerleading squad didn't need to come in and change since they wore their uniforms during the day for the big game. So Jane had the entire hour with Lonnie hugging her, and no one to see Jane in a complete mess. The problem was that she needed to walk _out_ of the changing room to fix her make-up and she would be mortified if anyone say her with her make-up everywhere. So Jane put her helmet back on when walking back to her room. She thought she would look ridiculous with just her helmet so she wore her entire costume as she clanked down the hallway. She cringed with each step, wishing that they had given her more silent armor or something with felt or fabric. There had to be a spell to make it more quiet, this was simply ridiculous. Armor shouldn't creak like this.

"Jane?" asked Audrey as Jane passes her and Chad together.

Jane couldn't move and pivot like a normal human being in this armor so she had to stiffly turn half her body to see who was talking. It was very uncomfortable since her bottom half was still positioned in a step forward.

"Hi you two!" said Jane, faking the chipper-ness in her voice. She was a little too chipper, and she could tell that Chad knew it.

"How are you?" asked Audrey as she looks Jane up and down. Jane could feel the judgement Audrey had for her wearing the costume an hour after the game, but she didn't care. She rather Audrey judged her for her outfit, like Audrey normally does, then fake sympathy when she saw Jane's tear-soaked face and running mascara.

"I'm good. I'm good," said Jane as she tries to slightly bob her head. It didn't work as well as she thought it would. "I hear a congratulations is in order! You two are an item now right?"

"That's right! Me and Chaddie-Bear have agreed to be more then just friends," said Audrey as she wraps her arms around Chad's neck. "After being friends for so many years we finally asked each other out! Friendship really is the best foundation for a relationship!"

Jane had to stop her giggle when Audrey called him 'Chaddie-Bear'. Chad hated any nickname that he didn't pick for himself.

"Hey babe!" said Chad as he unwraps Audrey's arms from his neck and gave her one of his charming smiles. "Can I speak with Jane for a sec, I promised we could before the game and after everything that happened, I hadn't gotten a chance."

"Of course Chaddie-Bear," mushes Audrey as she gives him a kiss on the lips. "I'll meet you later."

Jane finally was able to situate herself to face Chad, which took almost a day and a half to turn in this outfit.

"What did you want to talk about Chad?" asked Jane as she tries to see him through the slit.

"Can you take your helmet off?"

"No."

"Then how about lifting up the flap?"

"No. I'm fine as I am."

"Jane!"

"What if this is a look? You will totally ruin it if you tell me to lift up the flap thingie!"

"Please, look at me Jane!"

"I can see you just fine."

"But I can't see you," said Chad as he advances towards Jane, about to lift up the flap when Jane bobbed and weaved out of the way quicker then she thought possible in the Knight Costume.

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Jane as if nothing had happened. Chad takes a deep breath before he continues what he wanted to say.

"Fine. I know you're mad at me because I promised you this big event according to Fifth Law of Friendship but Ben just started singing and I couldn't just stop him. And then Audrey said I was her boyfriend and everything just happened. I promise I'll make a big event for you soon!"

"Oh don't worry about that!" said Jane sweetly as she gives a smile, forgetting that he couldn't see her smile.

"But Jane-!"

"No really! It won't matter and I'm sure you would want to do things with Audrey! Make her happy because she's really a keeper," said Jane as she awkwardly puts her hand on his shoulder. Thankfully, the usual sensation that erupted through her veins when they touched wasn't there anymore so she could keep up appearances with Chad. "I bet Mrs. Charming will love her! Oh my gosh think of the kids! They will be so beautiful!"

"Jane, will you please let me say something!"

"I think you've told me enough. I told you I wanted more than a friendship and you ask to enact a friendship law which means you want to keep it. I went with it because I thought I was finally going to be treated like the friend I deserved to be. But after today, you just have too many red marks against you to clear. So either you better be able to put the effort into being my friend as well as I have been yours or just spend time with Audrey. I'm done with all of this, I will still be your fairy God… Sister, I will do my absolute best and nothing less because that's what I think you deserve. I will never cheat you out of your happily ever after."

"Jane," said Chad with a little sadness in his voice.

"It's just too hard to be friends with you right now. I'm pretty sure I said that before. And I mean it. I love you but you are with Audrey and it just fits too perfectly, you and her. And I'll make sure you will get everything you need."

"You don't know what I need!"

"I do though," said Jane with a glimmer of pain in her voice before she turned and started creaking to her room. Stupid Chad making her cry and making her put this stupid armor on. She wished she could have been the horse head today. It would have at least been quiet. She couldn't wait to start tomorrow. It really couldn't get worst then this.

 **Finally, the Kissing Chapter~! OMG this was so hard to write ;^; I kept stalling and waiting and I ended up erasing half of it ;^; I originally wanted this to just be a scene to show how heartbroken she was, but it didn't have enough.. I guess meat to it so I added the part with Chad. I hope it stood up to your expectations of it XD I also wanted to set up the following chapters so it would make more sense later.**

 **Oh! And I finally reached 4,000 views! A giant thank you to EVERYONE who reads this~! Thank you thank you thank you~!**

 **LTree16! I hope that you liked it O.o I know it was a little sappy but I wanted to show that Jane is slowly growing a spine :P I hope that came across XD I also wanted to show that Chad really wants this friendship to last.**

 **Alwaysdisney, thank you so much 3 I hope that you liked this chapter 3 Thank you for continuing reading this :3**


	12. Getting Some Good News

**The Fairy and the Prince**

Jane slumped out of Chemistry class with her head low. Even after all the Chad drama and what not, she had forgotten about the test and didn't study for it. She was a little afraid to look at it, but that wasn't for the lack of studying. She hated looking at the grades for these.

"Are you still not looking at your tests?" asked Lonnie as she started to match Jane's step as they walked down the hallway.

"Of course I'm not looking at my test, it's probably bad," said Jane as she clutched it closer to her chest, hoping Lonnie couldn't see the bright red marks on her page.

"Chad's going to yell at you! You know how he feels about you failing Chemistry," said Lonnie as she tried to make a grab for it.

"He's dating Audrey now so he shouldn't be caring how another girl is doing in Chemistry," said Jane as she tries to duck and dodge away from Lonnie. No one was going to see these terrible scores.

"Oh Jane," said Lonnie as she gives her friend a pity look. She knew that Jane will never get over Chad.

"It's fine! It's fine!" said Jane with a smile. "He's just a part of my past now."

"Well why don't you tell him that?" asked Lonnie as she smiles at Jane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jane, even though they were practically sisters she couldn't understand Lonnie sometimes. Lonnie just points to Jane's locker and Jane follows her line of sight to see Chad leaning against the locker next to Jane's as he always has on test day.

"That boy!" grumbled Jane as she storms over to her locker. "What are you doing here!"

"Calm down God-Sister! I'm want to see how you did on your test! Did Evie help you out any for this one?" he asked as he leaned to see what was in her locker. Jane hurriedly shoves her books and papers in her hands into her locker and shuffled them around so that it would be harder to find them. Chad just gives her an "are-you-kidding-me" look and Jane gives him an innocent smile.

"So how are you and Audrey?" asked Jane as she tried to block his sight into her locker.

"Enough about Audrey, now show me the scores," said Chad as he tried to look through the papers in her locker. She slapped his hand away.

"There are personal things in there!" said Jane as she turns into her defensive mode, making sure she was ready for his advances.

"Jane," said Chad as he tries to figure out what she is doing and giving her a giant smile. He probably didn't mean to but it just spread across his face as he watched Jane bob up and down like an old Kang Fu arcade game. "You look ridiculous! You're scaring people off."

"You threaten my papers! Now you shall pay," said Jane in a cheesy accent that was probably offensive if she had said it to anyone else. She gave him a soft jab to the stomach and continued to bounce up and down in her crouched position.

"Ladies don't crouch Janie!" said her mother as Fairy God Mother rushed down the hallway, looking at papers in her hand. "And you're also grounded."

Jane just stood and watched in shock as her mother continued to rush down the hall and turned the corner. Jane's mother was truly magnificent; she was able to juggle an entire school filled with children as well as ground her daughter. Chad couldn't help it, he busted into a laugh which made Jane blush.

"I told you to bring your grade up," said Chad as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, well having Evie do my homework might now have been the best idea," said Jane as she started pulling the books she needed for her next class.

"You might be right. But she got a B on her test without cheating," said Chad as he helps her reach the top of her locker as he sees Jane struggling to reach it. Jane made a metal note that maybe she should buy a stool or something to help her reach the top. She couldn't rely on him all the time, especially since he was going to spend the rest of his time with Audrey.

"Now I'm serious, how is Audrey? Did you guys go on a date yet or what? Do you need the perfect night? I can make the perfect night! As your Fairy God Sister I am sworn to make you score your true love… I think. I don't really understand the actual context of being a Fairy God Sister… it might just be sitting around looking pretty," said Jane jokingly as she gave her hair a flip. Chad continued to smile, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

"I really missed these times together, it feels like all we've been doing is fighting recently," said Chad.

"Okay, we're talking about Audrey now."

"Where we?"

"I think so… Maybe we were? But I'm serious you know, I will always be here if you need help! I might not have a love life of my own but I've watched a lot of romantic comedies! And that's basically the same thing."

Chad just gives her a joking look with a smile. Jane closes her locker and they both walk down the hallway like they usually do. She could feel him next to her and she tried to shake her head, hoping that the clouds and butterflies and everything happy and sweet would disappear if she did that. She wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't his girlfriend. She just had to keep repeating this to herself and maybe it will make it stop hurting. Someday she could smile at him for real, that she wouldn't have to fake it any more.

"Oh! Remember that this Sunday is Parent's Day," said Chad.

"Every day is Parent's Day for me," scoffed Jane.

"Yeah, but I finally get to see Mom. Her and Dad are coming here."

"Mrs. Charming is coming!" squealed Jane as she jumps around. She loved the Charmings, but Mrs. Charming was special to her. When she was younger, her mother would send Jane to the Charmings almost every day since her mother could only stand her for a certain amount of time. It wasn't Fairy God Mother's fault, Jane had extreme ADHD as a kid and if she wasn't allowed to watch TV. Jane was basically a terror when at home. But since she was too shy to do anything anywhere else, she was a perfect little girl at the Charmings' palace.

Sometimes, when Jane went over, Chad would get too annoyed with her or he would go to a friend's house when she was there. So Cinderella would take her into her giant closet and they would play dress up followed by tea time. Everything her mother didn't have the patience to play with Jane, Cinderella would spend hours playing with her. One time on her birthday, Cinderella had tailored a special dress that looked like one of the princess dresses that Cinderella owned, and she ordered the cooking staff to go all out, making tea and pastries and they had a real life tea party, inviting little princesses and Princes from all over Auradon. That's how Jane met Lonnie, and Chad had been there as well, being her perfect little prince. It had been the best day of Jane's life, and Cinderella always thought of her as a daughter and was over the moon at how happy Jane had been for her tea party.

Cinderella was the first person that Jane went to when she need help for anything or advice. Jane loved her liked a second mother and ever since Jane started going to Auradon Prep, she wasn't able to see Cinderella nearly enough. And though Cinderella was coming to see Chad, Jane was still super excited.

"I knew that would make you happy," said Chad with a smile.

"I haven't seen her is so long! Do you think she will like my hair?" asked Jane as she started to worry. If Chad had such a big reaction to it, what would his mother's reaction to it be?

"I think she will say the thing that she always does," said Chad with a sweet smile on his face. "She'll say you're beautiful."

Jane couldn't help but smile, hoping that Cinderella loved it as much as Chad was saying. She never wanted to disappoint Mrs. Charming. Her mother on the other hand, she was fine with disappointing, Fairy God Mother has been disappointed in Jane for years now. But Mrs. Charming, Jane couldn't stomach disappointing her. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She couldn't wait for Parent's Day.

 **The eleventh chapter is complete~! Now on to the twelfth chapter :P I had the twelfth chapter written before I even started this fan fiction! I love it dearly and I can't wait to publish it next week 3 This chapter had been more about the relationship dynamic of Jane and Chad. Jane's trying to keep it as normal as she can and Chad's just being the spoiled prince he always is. Though I hope you're seeing a little less spoiled-ness in him as this story goes on :P Who knows, maybe he will just stay completely spoiled.**

 **I agree LTree16! She is completely and totally wicked :( Well, she's wicked to everyone but Chad it seems. She really is his second Best friend (after Jane that is 3 ). I'll show more of Audrey and Chad's friendship later.**

 **Oh my (/w\\) Thank you so much Guest 3 You're words are so kind and I can't thank you enough 3**


	13. Dearest Mother

**The Fairy and the Prince**

It was Parent's Day. The Fairy God Mother insisted that Jane stayed close to her throughout the whole day. Jane thought it was because Fairy God Mother felt guilty for having neglected Jane when she was younger. It wasn't her mother's fault, Fairy God Mother was trying to raise Jane by herself mostly since Jane's father was half-way across Auradon on business and Fairy God Mother was trying to excel her own career. Now that Fairy God Mother had everything, she wanted to spend every minute with her daughter. Even if that meant embarrassing her by trying to dance as the princesses and princes started to sing for their parents. Every good fairy tale story needed a song, and you couldn't get a happily ever after if you couldn't sing.

It was one of the many great things about being perfect is that they had perfect pitch. So they could sing like songbirds while Jane had to stand by and watch, envious as her friends and Chad got to sing to their hearts content. There was a lovely spread after the song and Fairy God Mother attached Jane to her hip as she went down the line.

"Oh! Look at that! Oh Jane! They have Deviled Eggs!" said Fairy God Mother as she started to grab portions of everything.

"Mom, didn't you order all this food? I mean I saw that plans and schedules for this day on your desk the day after last year's Parent's Day. How do you not know what was on the menu?" asked Jane as she falls into step, taking the exact same proportions of the exact same thing her mother was getting.

"I know, but that was more of the who was cooking for us not what they were cooking," said Fairy God Mother as she grabbed another large portion of another thing on the table.

"What was wrong with our normal cafeteria cooks?" asked Jane as she took the same portion.

"This is a special occasion, though our food is nutritious and healthy. I wanted today to be extravagant for both the parents and the kids," said Fairy God Mother, grabbing another thing from the table.

"Well it was marvelous!" said Cinderella as she comes up to meet Fairy God Mother and Jane.

"Mrs. Charming!" said Jane as she puts her food on the table and runs up to hug the still beautiful blond tightly. Cinderella wrapped her arms around the still small Jane and didn't want to let go. She had missed Jane so much since her and Chad went to high school. Her husband thinks it's some sort of empty nest syndrome but it still felt good to hug both Jane and Chad even though Chad had been a little reluctant.

"You're hair!" said Cinderella after they broke apart from their hug.

"Do you like?" asked Jane as she does a little twirl.

"Did you do that yourself?" asked Cinderella as she plays with it a little. "Have you finally grown into your powers?"

"No, she let those villain kids do something to it," said Fairy God Mother as she puts a little bit of the food in her mouth. Cinderella just smiles and turns to Jane.

"Now I know what you're thinking but it's not cursed! It hasn't done anything and it's been perfectly fine this whole time," said Jane as she messes with it.

"Why don't we take a walk Jane dear?" asked Cinderella as she gracefully loops her arm in Jane's and starts to math Jane's step perfectly. It felt like she was leading Jane and at the same time like Jane wanted to go that same way as well. It was one of the reasons why Cinderella made such a perfect Queen.

"I wanted to play croquet anyways," said Fairy God Mother as she walks to the playing area with her plate of food.

"Come on Jane dear," said Cinderella as they start to walk around the campus. "Now tell me what is happening with Chad."

"Always the gossip I see," laughed Jane. Cinderella always did this. She was always cheering for Jane and Chad to get together since she believed Jane would be the perfect fit for her son. While he was carefree, she was cautious and while he could command a room, she could do the important behind-the-scene things like reading documents before he signs them or going over everything that he puts his name on. And for everything Jane did lack, Chad tried to make up for it so that she didn't have to struggle in life. They both helped each other in so many ways they didn't realize how much they really depend on each other. But Cinderella saw, she saw how Jane would clean up Chad's messes before King Charming came home and how Chad would sneak extra cookies during desert since Jane wasn't allowed to have sugar.

"I heard he got a kiss during the previous game," said Cinderella as she pulls Jane closer to her. Jane looked up at her eyes, seeing the blue sparkle with hope.

"It wasn't with me if that's what you mean," said Jane with a sad smile as she has to look away.

"What? What happened?" asked Cinderella as her perfect smile fell and she had this concerned face. She never showed a concerned face in public, which made Jane panic a little.

"Audrey is his girlfriend!" blurted out Jane as her eyes grow wide in fear.

"What!" said Cinderella as she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"She's a great girl! And she's a princess, so she knows the demands of the crown puts on a person. Plus she's the prettiest girl in Auradon and she use to date Ben. Plus they've been friends since elementary school. And she's looking for a husband right away so you can get your grandchildren sooner. I know how much King Charming is looking forward to that, and if he's anything like his Dad he will be the perfect grand-parent," said Jane with a smile.

"I didn't want grandchildren from Princess Audrey! I wanted grand-children from you Jane, you two are so perfect for each other," said Cinderella.

"I've given up on him," said Jane as she looks at the ground.

"Oh Jane, if you need help I could give you some help. I mean I am his mother after all," said Cinderella. "And when I heard my husband was a Prince do you think that made me give up completely?"

"I'm not giving up on him because of his title," said Jane with a laugh as she looks up at Cinderella's face again. "I'm giving up on him because he's ignored me for fourteen years. You're prince fell in love with you when you two touched, mine still isn't giving me the time of day."

"Fine, I'll allow you two to fall in love with whoever you guys want. I'll stay out of it," said Cinderella as she flicks her hand as if to wipe it away. "Even though I practically spent a lifetime training you to be the perfect wife for my Chad."

"Even if it's Audrey?" asked Jane with a raise of her eyebrow and stops their walking to look into Cinderella's eyes.

Cinderella takes a beat before answering, "Fine, even if it's Audrey."

"Good," said Jane with a smile as she continues to walk with Cinderella through the garden. She remembered walking through the gardens back at the Charming Castle. Cinderella loved tending to the gardens personally so she loved to show them off whenever she could. Chad hated taking those walks but Jane loved them. They would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. She was the first one Jane confessed to when she found out she loved Chad. Cinderella was also there for her the first seven heart breaks Jane experienced with Chad getting girlfriends and stuff. She was Jane's best cheerleader as well as the wisest person she has ever met. Half the reason why Jane couldn't get over Chad was because of his mother.

Then there was a commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Cinderella as she gently stops the closest person to her.

"The villain kids just squirted something at Chad and he was knocked out," said the girl as she rushed off afterwards.

"My baby!" whispered Cinderella urgently as she rushes off towards the croquet field with Jane falling in step behind her. Jane was panicking as she raced to the railing. She was just thinking _Please let him not be poisoned, please let him not be poisoned! Please let him still be breathing._

Cinderella ran down the stairs as Chad shakes it off, re-wakening right away. Jane let a deep breath escape in relief as she watched Audrey, Lonnie and Doug surround him as Cinderella ran up to him. He was with everyone he loved. Jane gave a small smile, something no one would really be able to see, and turned away before anyone noticed that she cared. Jane said a little thank you that he was all right before she got back to her plate and started to stress eat.

 **Man, I promised to update regularly and since Thursday wasn't good for me I moved it to Saturday since I am normally all by myself then. And I only did it for one week before completely throwing out all my plans -_- My word I am terrible at keeping plans ;^; And it didn't help that everyone decided to stay in the next time I want to write ;^; I'm super sorry.**

 **And I watched the Wicked World spin off and my word those little shorts are amazing! I'm thinking of writing a short about Jane getting her powers, which will be a major part of the plot line later because I'm ecstatic about her getting actual powers! I always thought it was cheap that she couldn't do anything about her hair and what not because she didn't have magic. But she does and I adore that about her so I'm going to add it in. Jane with magic will be so awesome~!**

 **Obsessive360, you never know. She loves her son more then anything. And thank you for the praise 3 I hope you like this one as much as you did the last one. Thank you so much :3**

 **Alwaysdisney, thank you for another wonderful comment and thank you for the praise! Your words are more then amazing :3 Thank you so much :3**

 **LTree16, Another fantastic comment for another fantastic chapter 3 And I agree, but I think that makes her that much more of a mama's girl. But Cinderella took up more then enough of the slack for Fairy Godmother so Jane was never without love thankfully :3**


	14. Reversal of the Spell

**The Fairy and the Prince**

"Janie~!" said Audrey in her sugary sweet voice as she loops her arm through Jane's and walks with her.

"Hi Audrey!" said Jane with a smile as she follows Audrey. Audrey was a princess after all, she was born to lead. Who was Jane to say a princess couldn't lead her around the courtyard.

"You know, ever since Mal did that hairstyle for you, you have been super popular," said Audrey with her sugary sweet smile.

"What are you talking about," giggled Jane as she feels her cheeks getting tingly from the blush that was spreading across the bridge of her nose. She hasn't ever thought of herself as popular before. Now Audrey was telling Jane she was pretty and she was ecstatic for this compliment. It was like her whole life goal had been this moment. And now that it's finally come, it was fantastic. She was a part of the popular crowd.

"Yeah, with that fantastic new hair," said Audrey as she started to play with Jane's curls. "You can have any boy you want."

"Not any boy," smiled Jane as she quickly takes a look at Chad from the corner of her eye. Chad was talking with Lonnie. Lonnie threw back her head in a big laugh at something he said and he laughed with her. Then she touched him, placing a hand on his shoulder. And he didn't shake it.

"Chad is off limits!" snapped Audrey as she realizes where Jane was looking.

"Well did you tell Lonnie that?" asked Jane as she pulls her focus back to Audrey.

"Lonnie should know better," said Audrey as she gives a quick glare to Lonnie, who catches it and her smile instantly falls with her putting some distance between her and Chad as she looks to the ground in shame. "But you, I think, need a little reminder. Stay away from my boyfriend. And since you have such fabulous hair now. Which that if you do this tiny little thing for me then I can promise you to sit right next to me."

"Sit next to you where?"

"Everywhere," said Audrey as she straightened Jane's bow.

"Everywhere everywhere?" asked Jane with big eyes.

"Everywhere everywhere."

"Like-"

"Yes"

"And-"

"Of course~!"

"How about-"

"Don't be silly Janie! That's a given~!"

"Well then it's a good thing I gave up on him months ago," said Jane as every ounce of her body starts to vibrate. She was going to have everything she wanted! Well everything she wanted right now. It was going to be perfect.

"Months?" asked Audrey with a tilt of her head.

"That might have been hyperbolic. But ask Lonnie, I've told her more than enough times that I was over him. Time and time again I just kept repeating it. We even had a _He's Just Not that Into You_ ice cream party not too long ago. So I am completely and utterly over him."

"Saying you're over him and being over him are two different things. And we both know it."

"But I know that he will never go for me. Not when he has you. You know I will never go against you."

"You see Jane," said Audrey as she pulls Jane closer to lean her head on Jane's shoulder. "This is why I need you as my right hand girl. We can look after each other. And I have the perfect guy for you."

"Oh really?" asked Jane with a brighter smile. She will finally get a boyfriend, and she only had to change her hair to get one, but it was more than worth it.

"Look at them," said Audrey suddenly, as her eyes shifted behind Jane's head. Jane turned to look at the Villain Kids as they were sitting at one of the benches. "They are always in the way. Always causing trouble and they are protected, by _Ben_."

"There's nothing really we can do about it. They are here legally under Ben's law and the only thing they've done wrong really was spray something in Chad's face that made him instantly wake up after giving him a 10 second nap. Not really 'evil' per say."

"They are evil," said Audrey as she gives the Villain Kids a glare. "Once evil always evil."

"How many times did you say that since they came here?" asked Jane sarcastically.

"Follow my lead," said Audrey as she pulls Jane towards the table.

"Wait! What? Didn't you just say they were evil? And isn't evil… dangerous?" asked Jane as she tried to resist Audrey's pull which was surprisingly strong.

"You're my girl Jane. My right hand. You need to have my back when I need you. They _hurt_ Chad. Are you going to let them continue that? So please Jane. You have been in the in-crowd for about 2 seconds, so I will let you in on a little secret. I'm number one here. Which means you follow my lead. So please, follow my lead."

Jane stopped resisting. She had a point. Jane needed to follow the rules now, not resist them. So she allowed for Audrey to pull her towards the Villain Kids.

"What is Ben thinking. I mean, it's not going to last," said Audrey loudly, trying to get the Villain Kids' attention. Jane had to start something, she couldn't be standing here and let Audrey handle this herself. Jane had to be her back-up and help her out.

"Yeah. It's not like he would make a villain a Queen," quipped Jane as Audrey pulled her to the small group of it girls as they stand around, talking with each other and laughing at what Audrey and Jane were saying. Jane started to feel good about herself, she was finally fitting in and she was finally popular. Everyone was finally loving Jane. Then suddenly, it all changed. Jane let out a scream as her hair changes to the small, bland, and dry with split ends. It changed back to her old hair.

"What's your problem?" asked Audrey, sticking up for Jane.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" asked Mal as she started to flip through her spell book. Everyone made a mad dash towards the school, Audrey pulling Jane with her towards the school.

"Hurry up Jane! Make sure you don't get hit by any more magic!" yelled Audrey, pulling Jane through the doors of the school and looking her over if she was hurt, genuinely concerned with Jane's wellbeing. "Did she magic anything besides her hair?"

"N-no," said Jane as she watched everyone slowly back away from her, besides Audrey that is.

"I'm glad," said Audrey with a relieved smile. Her smile then fades as she backs away from Jane. "About sitting next to me…"

"What do you mean?" asked Jane as she watched as the group slowly walked away from her, leaving her alone.

"I'm sorry, but your hair has… changed. I'm sorry but I have to take away that offer," said Audrey as she turns and flings her arms around Chad who was trying to find Jane through the crowd.

"Jane, are you okay," said Chad as he looks at her with concern.

"She's fine Chadie-Bear~!" said Audrey as she steered him away from Jane.

"But-!" said Jane as even Chad and Audrey left her alone.

"It was nice talking with you Janie~! Bye~!" said Audrey, interrupting Jane. And with that Jane was back to being alone. And this time, Lonnie and Chad wasn't with her.

 **Finally finished~! I had most of it written yesterday but I couldn't find a way to end it before 5 am so I decided that writing today would be better than not getting enough sleep. This is my least favorite chapter to say the least, since it was based on the small moment in the movie. I wanted to explain that it wasn't Jane's fault and hopefully set it up for the climax of the story, but I just have terrible writer's block for this chapter and I just couldn't write it most of the time ;^;. I also wanted to show Jane and Audrey's relationship, which is actually pretty good from what I see of the mini-series Wicked World. I think after the wand incident they would be BFFs and I want to build up to that. But that might just be me though :P**

 **Thanks alwaysdisney, I always stress about updating on time ;^; And I agree with their relationship~! Cinderella is like a sister/ best friend/ mother to Jane and she would be a FANTASTIC mother-in-law for Jane. Anyone else isn't worthy of her Chad.**

 **StangeInterests32, thank you so much. Cinderella would never see her son's terrible behavior unfortunately but believe me, if she did she would have grounded him for life :P She doesn't tolerate things like that.**

 **LTree16, everyone's waiting for Chad not to be so stupid, but it won't come soon enough sadly :(**

 **And I agree with you obsessive360, she wouldn't approve of his attitude at all. In fact she wouldn't tolerate it! That is not how she raised him, but he was surrounded by his friends when the incident struck, and they would never tattle on him, especially to his mother. And though Fairy God Mother was there and she would tell Cinderella no matter what, Fairy God Mother would want to protect her students then complain about a friend's child. She might tell Cinderella a little bit about the incident but she wouldn't go in enough detail for Cinderella know what actually happened. And I'm glad you like this version 3 I am thinking of writing a Chad POV story like this one, where we get into Chad's mind but I don't know if people will like a Chad POV story or not :(**

 **21stCenturyDragonRider, I agree. But Chad did go over the line. In the movie, his line was the most hurtful of anything ever said to them.**

 **Denisse, is this fast enough :P Thank you for the support as well 3**


	15. The Courage Within

**The Fairy and the Prince**

Jane looked down at the cafeteria from the balcony over-looking the grassy area most of the students liked to sit and eat for lunch. All her friends were sitting there, in their usual spot, sitting at the popular table. Jane turned and took her lunch and sat down at the steps. After her hair fiasco Audrey stayed true to her word, a little too true. Jane had been shunned out of the entire lunch quarters, having nowhere to go since her friends' left her and no one else wanted her to sit with them.

Jane slowly munched on her peanut butter sandwich in silence.

"Tasty?" asked Chad as he walked down the steps to sit next to her.

"Don't you have your girlfriend to go to?" asked Jane as she barely looked at him. She didn't know if she should be mad at him or happy that he was talking to her at all. She shouldn't be at this point in her life where she was _happy_ that people were even talking to her.

"Nah, she's fine with her little cliché. She has tons of people surrounding her. I'm more concerned about you," he said as he slightly nudged her shoulder with his. That gentle touch that she craved so much that he casually gave to her.

"What's the point of having you as a boyfriend if you keep spending it with other women?" asked Jane, a little irked by his causal tone of voice and exhilarated that he would defy Audrey's orders for her. She didn't want this to stop.

"Well… there is the chance they get to spend most of their time with me. Plus I'm an incredible kisser," said Chad as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Well aren't you generous," said Jane with a laugh.

"You've known me for what? Has it been fourteen years? And you're just now noticing this?" asked Chad as his smile grew bigger.

"Chaddie-Bear!" yelled Audrey as she waved Chad over. A fake grin was plastered on her face in annoyance.

"You realize if you don't go over there now she might put nails in my shoes or take my clothes from my gym locker," said Jane as she gently pushed him forward.

"So what you're saying is that I'm your knight in shining armor?" asked Chad as he slowly walked down the stairs with his same cheeky smile. Jane tried to hide her smile by taking another bite of her sandwich as she watched Audrey and Chad talk with each other. They weren't talking loud enough for anyone to hear but it was obvious that they were fighting. Well maybe not _obvious_ since they were covering it with fake smiles and laughs, faking that they were mad at each other. They were princesses and princes; they did it better than anyone else really. The rest of the school population that weren't of royalty would think that Chad and Audrey were just having a nice conversation with each other. Everyone who actually knew them knew it was a big one.

Audrey just gave him a kiss on the cheek and marched up the steps towards Jane and plopped right next to her.

"A-Audrey!" said Jane in shock. She never thought that Audrey would ever sit next to her again.

"Hi Jane," said Audrey with her fake smile.

"How have you been Audrey?" asked Jane

"Let's cut the crap Jane," said Audrey as her eyes shot daggers at Jane while her face was perfectly happy. "I told you to stay away from Chad before-"

"Yeah, but you also offered me to be your right hand gal. Now I'm on the steps eating alone," interrupted Jane.

"Let me finish," said Audrey as she tried to get a word in edgewise, but Jane wasn't having it right now.

"No, let _me_ finish. You have been talking none stop since forever and I need to speak my mind at least once because I might have lost my beauty but I can get a little self-confidence back. I love Chad! I'm sorry, I loved him. I've been trying to get over him but when you kissed him in those bleachers you broke my heart and you continued to break it over and over again as I stood by you, trying to be popular and watching you get the boy I want and everything that _I_ want," said Jane as she let the weight on her chest release and the words she wanted to say for years just roll off her tongue. She felt exhilarated as she continued, "You get to be a princess and I am going to sit on the steps forever after. I will forever be the fairy and you will forever be the princess and that will never change so the least you can do is give me a little space and leave me alone for those few seconds I get with Chad because that is the highlight of my life right now and I don't need a bully to force me to stop doing the one thing I can enjoy, so you sure as hell can be nicer to me."

Audrey gave her the same fake smile and said, "are you done?"

"I think I am," said Jane, thinking that there was no way Audrey could come back from that.

"I'm guessing you haven't been able to look yourself in the mirror lately," said Audrey getting to the point quickly. Jane hadn't been able to look herself in the mirror since Mal reversed her spell. "Well that's the reason you can't have the courage to ever tell Chad that. And when you do I won't step in your way. I love a good fairytale, I really do, but if you aren't going to do anything to get the Prince then don't try and ruin my social standings by trying to get between us now. You're just in the same place as you where before the spell and you think a little hair spell would give you the power to yell at me? Either you know your place or you try to make something better of yourself. If you want to make yourself better than I will take you head on as you try to climb the social ladder but if you're just going to whine and complain then save it. You might have Chad believe in you but I can see right through your pity act and I'm not going to tolerate it."

Audrey gave a little smile as she walked down the steps, pretending that everything was all right as Jane sat there, dumbstruck at what had happened. She finally had the courage to tell Audrey what she thought and Audrey said these nasty things as if it were a normal conversation. She was so fierce and beautiful and a little part of Jane understood why Chad was dating her. Who wouldn't date a girl who was completely fantastic and beautiful.

 **Oh my gosh -_- I know I was like** _ **I need to update more I'm sorry for not updating more!**_ **And then ya'll were like** _ **You can update when you feel like it~!**_ **And then I take what, a month and a half before updating next? Ya'll give me an inch and I take a mile -_- I will be updating less frequently because I entered a contest plus a job that I will have less time to write. This chapter was kind of fun to write because I got to write both parts and it was kind of fun to see both sides of this kind of argument. I hope Audrey sounded really mean because I felt like I was holding back with Audrey but I'm not sure.**

 **LTree16, You're going to hate this chapter :P Poor Jane is just getting beat down lately!**

 **Obsessive360, I'm glad to hear that~! That makes me SOOOO much more motivated to write his POV :P**

 **Kayle Loftin, thank you for commenting for the first time! And… Thank you... I'm glad you like it so far :) I hope you enjoy it further.**


End file.
